The Crossover Side Deck
by NinjaGogeta
Summary: A chronicle of ideas I've had for other Naruto/Gx crossovers that either haven't gone anywhere or are just one shots. Feel free to take inspiration from these ideas, as long as you credit where it came from and you send me a link so I can read it :) (May also include a few none GX crossovers)
1. Dark Magician Naruto

'No one said anything about a written test!' A young blonde gripped his hair tightly, staring down at the piece of paper before him. His eyes were shakily set on it, his bottom lip caught between his teeth in an act of nervousness. Glancing up at the clock on the wall, he was careful to avoid looking at anyone else's papers. The time read 11:10, meaning that the teen had spent the last ten minutes fretting over the Duel Academia written entrance exam. Letting his lip go, a ragged sigh slipped out of his mouth. 'Well, better get this over with.' His hand slowly inched towards his pencil, picking it up tenderly between forefinger and thumb. Shifting his grip, he raised it above his eye level, before gradually lowering it to the paper. Resting the nib of the pencil next to the word 'Name', he started to inscribe his name.

Uzumaki Naruto

'Ok!' A gleam of victory set his blue eyes alight, grinning widely making his peculiar whisker marks stretch across his cheeks. It didn't last long as he deflated, slumping over slightly. 'Wish tests were that easy- anyone could pass them!' Blinking hard, he hunched over his small desk and read the first question. ''Question one; what are the functions of Field Spell cards?' Damn, going straight for the toughies huh?' His teeth gnawed the end of his pencil, scouring his memory for everything he knew about Field Spells. 'Uh…well, they're Spell cards!' Scratch scratch 'And, uh…they have certain effects on certain cards' Scratch scratch 'Um…oh, they have their own place on the field!' Scr- 'Wait, that's not a function- gargh!' With a harsh motion, he crossed out his incorrect answer. 'Forget it, that'll have to do! Next question!'

Over the next twenty minutes Naruto scribbled down the answers to the questions he knew, and guessing the ones he didn't. For example-

'Question seven; if you activate the facedown Counter Trap card 'Magic Jammer' when you're opponent has targeted it with the Quick-Play Spell card 'Mystical Space Typhoon', what is the result? A; 'Mystical Space Typhoon' is negated and destroyed. B; 'Magic Jammer' is destroyed before it can be used. C; 'Mystical Space Typhoon' is negated.' Naruto scratched the side of his head, squinting down at his test. 'Uhh…Well the last one was A…so this one has to be B!' Scratch.

With ten minutes left on the clock, Naruto was left with an essay question. 'Grah! This sucks!' Taking a deep breath and shaking his head he focused as hard as he could. 'Ok then…'Asses the usefulness of the Spell card 'Monster Reborn' and the ways it can turn the tide of a duel' Urgh, I hate writing!' In the ten minutes he had to spare, Naruto was able to put one positive thing about 'Monster Reborn', one negative, and one example of using it in a duel, before the timer buzzed.

"Pens and pencils down." A tall man wearing a blue jacket with white outlines, along with an obnoxious popped collar, announced. Three women in pink shirts and blue skirts walked down the aisles of teenagers, taking their tests from them along the way. Naruto sneakily finished off his final sentence, and handed his paper to a brunette woman. "The practical examination will take place next week at noon; good luck." As Naruto waited to be dismissed, he rested his head on his hand and glanced around the room, now that he wasn't in risk of being accused of cheating. From his position near the back corner, he was able to see the rest of the room clearly.

Near the front of the room was a teen with brown hair that was short on top, but hung down his neck. His most defining feature was his thick eyebrows that thinned out to tips. Moving his gaze along to the centre of the room was a stoic faced guy with blue hair. A couple of rows away from Naruto was a guy with a black bowl cut, and near him was a guy with long brown hair. Realising he was looking at too many dudes, he tried to look for some girls, but the only one who really caught his attention was a girl with black hair that went down to her neck. He sighed and changed position to rest his head on his arms. 'I hope this place isn't too much of a sausage fest.'

The next week, Naruto turned up at large building, where a crowd of teenagers- some of which he recognised from yesterday- milling about before it. The only one he really recognised was the bowl cut guy, and Naruto wondered why there weren't as many people there as before. He was dragged from his thoughts by a man standing in the door way.

"Good afternoon everyone, and welcome to the Duel Academia practical examination. Before you enter, you shall be given a ticket with a number on it. When the exam begins, these numbers will be called out, and when your number is called, you shall begin your examination." Two women approached them with a box, and one by one they picked a number out of it. When the box reached Naruto, he closed his eyes. 'Come on, give me a low number!' Reaching into the box, he grabbed at the air for a while, until he grabbed a small piece of paper. Pulling his hand out he opened his fist, and grinned when he saw the number four. 'Yeah! Number four-ttebayo!' Once everyone received their number, they were let into the building.

Entering a large hall, Naruto gaped at the four duel areas on the floor. 'Wow, I really lucked out.' Looking up, he frowned when he noticed a bunch of teens in blue or white jackets, looking down at them. 'What the? Who're those guys?' Squinting, he saw some of the guys and girls from the written exam. 'Eh? How come they don't have to take the practical exam?'

"Will numbers one through four go to the designated arenas." A woman's voice rang out over a tannoy, and Naruto moved his attention away from the teens up high. Looking back down to the floor, he saw that an electric board with the number 4 stood next to a duel arena. Quickly making his way down the stairs, he entered the duel area and moved to his arena. Standing on one end was a man in a blue jacket, like the ones some of the teens above wore. He had spiky black hair, and across his eyes was a light blue, see-through visor.

"Number four?" The man asked, and Naruto nodded in confirmation. The man nodded back, and raised his duel disk, prompting Naruto to do the same. "Very well, let the practical examination commence."

"DUEL!"

"Don't mind if I go first, do ya'?" Naruto asked with a grin, getting a nod from the proctor. "Alright then, draw!" Swiping a card from his deck, he took one glance at it before playing it. "I summon 'Summoner Monk' in defence mode!" The Kaiba Corp digital holograph technology whirred into action, creating a holographic representation of 'Summoner Monk'. The monster itself was a blue-skinned old man, wearing a purple robe with a white stripe down the front. The hood was pointed, and in the centre of its stripe was a round, red gem. Two long strands of grey hair fell from within the hood, framing a blue face with a long moustache. Two red eyes glowed ominously from the shadows of the hood. The Monk crossed its legs and hid its hands in its sleeves, defying the laws of gravity while doing so.

#Summoner Monk- Spellcaster/Dark Lvl: 4#

#ATK/ 800 **DEF/ 1600**#

"I activate 'Summoner Monk's' special ability." Naruto declared, pulling a card out of his hand and placing it into the graveyard. "By discarding one Spell Card from my hand, I can Special Summon one level four monster from my deck; and I Special Summon 'Skilled Dark Magician' in attack mode." Next to 'Summoner Monk' a magical formula spread out, with black and purple energy swirling around the centre of it. The energy took the shape of a hand which reached out towards Naruto's deck and plucked a card from within it. The hand pulled the card back to the magic circle, and in a flash of light 'Skilled Dark Magician' emerged. The monster was a man in a robe, with heavy armour on the shoulders, which were decorated with half orbs, one on each shoulder. He wore a helmet and carried a short staff in his hand, which had an orb at the top.

#Skilled Dark Magician- Spellcaster Lvl: 4#

#**ATK/ 1900** DEF/ 1700#

"Next I play the Spell Card 'Spell Power Grasp' which allows me to add one Spell Counter to a card that can have Spell Counters placed on them. Through the power of 'Spell Grasp' I place one Spell Counter on 'Skilled Dark Magician' as well as adding another 'Spell Grasp' from my deck to my hand." The orb on 'Skilled Dark Magician's' left shoulder lit up, revealing the triangle design on the orb. "Also, whenever a Spell Card is played, 'Skilled Dark Magician' gains one Spell Counter." The other orb on the right shoulder shone, showing another triangle pattern. The Proctor was amazed by the play, but not so much that he was unable to start his turn.

"Not bad kid, an excellent first turn. But don't think that because you have a good start it means you'll have a good end! I summon 'Future Samurai' in attack mode." A thin man with short black hair materialised in a blur of pixels. He wore metal arm covers which left his hands free and ended near his shoulders. He wore a sort of light blue kimono-type robe, and in his hands was a techno-sword with a green blade. On his head he had a long grey hair accessory, and over his eyes was a blue, see through visor, just like the Proctor's.

#Future Samurai- Warrior/Gemini/Light Lvl: 4#

#**ATK/ 1600** DEF/ 1200#

"Next I play the spell card 'Double Summon' which allows give me one additional summon, and I'll use it to summon 'Future Samurai' again!" Naruto scratched his head in confusion.

"Eh? But you already summoned him!" The Proctor smirked.

"Yes, but you see 'Future Samurai' is what's known as a Gemini monster! Gemini monsters can be normal summoned again while they are already on the field in order to give them an effect." The Proctor took another card from his hand and placed in on his duel disk. "I activate the spell card 'Foolish Burial', which lets me send one card from my deck to the graveyard. But it won't be staying there for long, because activating 'Future Samurai's' effect! By removing one monster in my graveyard from play, I can destroy your 'Summoner Monk'!" The Proctor declared with a dramatic motion and Naruto's eyes widened. The samurai lofted his blade and charged at the monk, slicing the old man in half, and the bisected parts exploded. "Now your ability to quick summon has been neutralised. To end my turn I place down a face down card and end my turn." A face down card appeared behind 'Future Samurai'.

"My turn, draw." Naruto grinned and swiped a card out of his deck. "I play the Spell Card 'Giant Trunade' to return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field to the hand." A large gale of wind swept through the field, blowing away the Proctor's face down and putting it back into his hand. The orb on the end of 'Skilled Dark Magician's' staff glowed, and Naruto grinned widely. "Heh, you should have destroyed 'Skilled Dark Magician, because now he has three spell counters on him, which means I can activate his special effect." The Proctor's eyes widened behind his visor, and he took a small step back.

'No way! Even though he uses 'Skilled Dark Magician', I never would have actually thought that he'd really have…'

"By tributing 'Skilled Dark Magician' I can special summon a certain monster from my hand, deck or graveyard!" The three orbs on 'Skilled Dark Magician' began to shine brightly, and he held the staff out before him. A large magical formula appeared behind 'Skilled Dark Magician', and the mage swirled into it. "Come forth, 'Dark Magician'!" Out of the complicated magic circle emerged a man in burgundy armour. The armour had large shoulders with two layers, and a pointy hood-esc piece of armour emerged from behind his head. On his head was a pointy hat, the same colour as the armour that tilted forward slightly. The hat, like the rest of the armour, had silver accentuating lines decorating it. Grasped in his hand was a green staff with a small green orb in the end. Silver hair spilled out of the hat, framing a deeply tanned face, which held a haughty smirk. 'Dark Magician' thrust his staff outwards, pointing it at 'Future Samurai'.

#Dark Magician- Spellcaster/Dark Lvl: 7#

#**ATK/ 2500** DEF/ 2100#

"Impossible!" The Proctor gasped as he stared at the oddly coloured 'Dark Magician' before him. "Only Moto Yugi has the 'Dark Magician'! How did you get that?" Naruto looked up at 'Dark Magician' with a smile.

"When I was a kid, I never really had any friends; until one day, I found a card in the playground. To my amazement, it was a 'Dark Magician'! I couldn't believe my luck, it was like a sign! A sign to show that I just had to start playing Duel Monsters- it would be a waste not to use such a magnificent card after all." He held up his Duel Disk with a grin. "It wasn't easy, but I managed to earn enough money to create this deck; and with me all the way was 'Dark Magician'! To me, this card is my best friend, and he's been with me through tough times, and brought me some real fun times." 'Dark Magician' looked over his shoulder, and his smirk softened slightly as he regarded his master. Naruto pointed at the Proctor, a determined smile plastered on his face. "That's why I'm going to repay 'Dark Magician' by using him to become the next King of Games, so that he can prove to Yugi who's the top 'Dark Magician' in town!" 'Dark Magician' crossed his arms, his smirk becoming smug. The Proctor stared at Naruto with wide eyes. His eyes slowly returned to normal, and a smile wormed its way onto his face.

"Well then, defeat me and follow your dreams, Uzumaki Naruto!" The Proctor said with a grin, which Naruto reciprocated.

"Yosh! I Normal Summon 'Apprentice Magician' in attack mode!" A woman in purple armour, with a red headband pushing up her blonde hair materialised next to 'Dark Magician'. "But she won't be hanging around for long, 'cus I play the Spell Card 'Magical Dimension'. By tributing one Spellcaster-Type monster that I control I can Special Summon one Spellcaster-Type monster from my hand." 'Apprentice Magician' was sealed into a golden sarcophagus, and four chains emerged from the back of it, connecting to a steel frame. The sarcophagus then opened, revealing a man in full armour, with a mask and a red cloak. Connected to his fingers was a small puppet, which had knives bigger than its body in each hand. "I Special Summon 'Magical Marionette' in attack mode!"

#Magical Marionette- Spellcaster/Dark Lvl: 5#

#**ATK/ 2000** DEF/ 1000#

"Also, 'Magical Dimension' allows me to destroy one monster on the field, and I choose 'Future Samurai'." 'Future Samurai' let out a cry as the chains grabbed hold of him and dragged him into the sarcophagus, which vanished. The Proctor smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Heh, nice work kid; I can tell that you're going to go a long way. Now, finish this duel!"

"Right! 'Magical Marionette' attack him directly!" The puppet master directed the puppet to strike the Proctor, who grunted as he took the attack.

#Naruto- 4000#

#Proctor- 2000#

"Now, 'Dark Magician' finish this off! **Dark Magic Attack!**" 'Dark Magician' grinned wickedly and pointed his staff at the Proctor. From the end of the magical weapon an orb of bark energy formed and fired at the Proctor. The orb detonated in a small explosion, and as the smoke cleared his life points dropped to zero.

#Naruto- 4000#

#Proctor- 0#

The holograms vanished as the duel systems powered down, and the Proctor smirked a little as he walked over to Naruto. With a short pat on the shoulder the man spoke to him "Impressive duel there kid. If you're not in Ra Yellow after this, I don't doubt you will be soon." Naruto blinked.

"Erm, what's Ra Yellow?" The proctor looked at him, appearing to be somewhat amused.

"Oh right, I forget not everyone knows about the dorm structure. Well, since we finished this so quickly, I have some time spare to tell you. You see, at Duel Academy there are three dorms; Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow and Slifer Red. Obelisk Blue is for students who not only performed well on the written exam, but also have a scholarship from another duellist prep school. Ra Yellow is for people who performed excellently in the exam, and Slifer Red is for those who perhaps didn't do so well in the exam." Naruto nodded, understanding it as the man put it so simply. He suddenly frowned and looked at the Proctor quizzically.

"So what about guys who did bad in the written exam, but awesomely in the practical exam?" The Proctor rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well, the score from the written exam will be looked at first, and then their practical exam will be reviewed. Some students perform badly academically and are more of a practical person, and vice-versa. So, even if someone" he looked at Naruto meaningfully, causing the blonde to look away sheepishly "did do badly on the written exam, their practical exam can still show their skills off well enough for them to be considered for Ra Yellow. But, if you want to stay in Ra Yellow, or even move up to Obelisk Blue you'd have to keep your grades at a good level, or you'll be downgraded to Slifer Red." Naruto frowned.

"Geez, sounds like it'll be easier to be in Red." He grumbled, and hearing this, the Proctor smirked.

"What happened to being the King of Games?" Naruto stiffened. "Also, would Dark Magician want you to be in the lowest dorm? Didn't you say that you wanted to prove that he was the best around? And the best of the best are in Blue."

"Will number five please enter the designated arena?"

"Well sorry kid, times up. I'd say good luck, but I don't think you'll need it." Naruto nodded and left the arena.

Up in the stands

"Wow, that guy was pretty good, right Ryou?" A teen with shaggy brown hair said with a grin, looking down at the blonde who was entering the stands. "I mean, he owned that guy- that gives him like twenty munekyun points! Man I wish I was down there duelling too." The teen lamented, his arms hanging over the edge of the rail. The blue haired teen named Ryou nodded once, also examining the blonde.

"He appears to be quite skilled; I expect it won't be long until he is promoted to Obelisk Blue." The shaggy haired teen nodded in agreement, before he suddenly stood up. Ryou watched neutrally as his friend left, before focusing back on the duels down below.

"Hey pal, that was an awesome duel!" Naruto flinched slightly and turned to see the shaggy haired teen from above. The guy grinned widely, his brown eyes warm and welcoming. "My names Tenjoin Fubuki, what's yours?" Naruto smiled back, and without asking Fubuki sat down next to him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, and thanks! I'd say the same, but you know…" Fubuki chuckled.

"So, Dark Magician huh? That's pretty cool; can I see it?" Naruto's smile turned into a grin as he took out his deck.

"Sure." When Naruto pulled Dark Magician out, Fubuki leaned in to get a better look.

"Ah man that's awesome, but why's it red?" Naruto shrugged.

"I dunno he's always been like that. Maybe he's a misprint?" Naruto's gaze moved to the side briefly before jumping back "Not that that's a bad thing." Fubuki grinned.

"Nope. So, sticking around to check out the competition?"

"Yep, might as well see what I'm in store for." Fubuki smirked.

"Well, not trying to sound too arrogant or anything but you won't see anything good here. The Obelisk Blues are where it's at!" Naruto smirked back.

"Like you?" Fubuki nodded.

"Yep! And my friend Ryou- but I'm the best duellist by far!" He exclaimed in a mock arrogant tone.

"Heh, you mean the second best?"

"You implying something?"

"Maybe."

Chapter Two

Naruto looked down at the yellow jacket, eying it with slight distaste. 'I wish it had been orange instead-ttebayo.' Stretching his legs out, he grumbled as they hit the seat in front of him. 'Damn it, when are we getting there?' Stretching his arms, he gulped slightly as he hit his neighbour in the head. "Er, sorry about that." The bowl cut guy- who he had learned was called Taizen- mumbled something along the lines of 'It's fine' before drawing a card from his deck. Evidently he wasn't happy with his draw, and he hunched over with depressed mumblings. Ignoring the guy, Naruto looked out the airplane window, and he pushed his face against the glass as he saw an island. "Holy crap! Finally we're nearly there!" That made Taizen forget about his bad draw and he looked over Naruto's shoulder, trying to see past him.

Soon, the plane landed and the students milled out, stretching their tired limbs and breathing in the fresh air. An incredibly odd looking man in a blue coat approached them. He had blonde hair in a kind of hime cut, which was also tied back in a long ponytail. His face was long, his chin bony and he wore lipstick. Naruto listened with one ear as the man introduced himself as Chronos de Medici, the head of the Obelisk Blue boy's dorm. For the next five minutes he tuned out of the man's speech, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Fubuki doing the same. Standing next to the brunette was a blue haired teen that Naruto assumed was Ryou, who unlike his friend was actually listening to Chronos. Eventually the man stopped talking and escorted them towards the building that was the Duel Academia.

Once inside they were herded into a large room with a big TV near the ceiling. The TV was switched on, and the face of a balding man with a beard appeared. Once again Naruto was subjected to another speech, and once again he mostly ignored it. He only listened enough to catch the man's name- Samejima- and that he was the Chancellor of Duel Academia. Naruto blinked to try and stay awake, and he managed to remain so until the speech was over. Once the TV was turned off, Naruto sighed in relief as they were dismissed and told they could take the rest of the day to look around. For a couple of hours Naruto strolled around the grounds, trying to memorise the layout so that he wouldn't get lost. He had a good memory, especially when it came to Duel Monsters and anything related to it.

Eventually, the blonde Ra Yellow happened across the harbour, where a tall lighthouse stood on a stone pier. He squinted his eyes in curiosity when he saw a duel taking place on the pier, and he was surprised when he saw Fubuki and his friend duelling it out. On Fubuki's side was a 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon', while on Ryou's were two 'Cyber Dragon's. Sitting down on a bollard he observed the duel. 'Red-Eyes' shot a fire ball at a 'Cyber Dragon', but Ryou activated 'Rare Metalmorph' and gave the targeted monster 500 attack points. In response, Fubuki activated the Quick-Play Spell card 'Stop Hammer'. It stopped 'Red-Eyes's' attack, but lowered its attack points by 500. During his Main Phase 2, he played the spell card 'Cost Down' to reduce the level of monsters in his hand by 2, and then played 'Double Summon' to tribute his 'Red-Eyes' for another one. Then, to finish off he played 'Mystical Space Typhoon' from his hand and destroyed 'Rare Metalmorph'. Naruto watched with rapt attention as the duel was back to where it was before, only now it was Ryou's turn.

"I activate the Spell card 'Power Bond' to fuse my two 'Cyber Dragon's' to summon 'Cyber Twin Dragon' in attack mode."

#Cyber Twin Dragon- Machine/Fusion/Light Lvl: 8#

#ATK/ **2800** DEF/ 2100#

"'Power Bond's' effect doubles 'Cyber Twin Dragon's' attack points!"

#CTD- ATK/5600#

"Now, 'Cyber Twin Dragon' destroys your 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon', bringing this duel to a close." 'Cyber Twin Dragon' fired a beam at 'Red-Eyes', destroying it and wiping out the last of Fubuki's lifepoints.

"Damn, nearly had you there. All I needed was 'Inferno Fire Blast' and I would have won!" Fubuki groaned, thought the smile on his face showed he was anything but upset. "I swear that 'Power Bond' is bullshit." Ryou just smirked, before looking at Naruto.

"It seems we have an audience." Fubuki blinked, and when he saw Naruto his smile grew into a full on grin.

"Yo! Naruto!" He called, and Naruto decided to go over to them.

"That was a great duel guys! When you did the thing, and he did the thing, and you did the other thing that negated the thing he did, that was cool!" The other two stared at him blankly, and Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "Uh…so wanna duel?" He asked. Fubuki and Ryou looked at each other, and Ryou shrugged.

"I don't mind, but you can duel Fubuki first." Naruto exchanged a grin with the brunette.

"Sounds good to me."

"I'm game." They put some distance between each other and activated their duel disks, ready for action.

"DUEL!"

"The challenger goes second, so it's my turn first!" Fubuki declared as he drew a card. "I summon 'Red-Eyes Black Chick' in attack mode." A baby black dragon in half an egg appeared on the field, spitting out a small puff of fire.

#Red-Eyes Black Chick- Dragon/Dark Lvl: 1#

#ATK/ **800** DEF/ 500#

"Next I activate its effect- by sending it to the Graveyard I can Special Summon 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' from my hand!" The chick started to grow, until it eventually became a fully grown 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon'.

#Red-Eyes Black Dragon- Dragon/Dark Lvl: 7#

#ATK/ **2400 **DEF/ 2000#

"I place down a facedown and end my turn." Naruto shook in excitement, barely containing himself from shouting about how cool a turn that was. With a large smile he drew a card from his deck.

"I summon 'Blast Magician' in attack mode!" A man in red robes with a scythe like staff appeared on the field.

#Blast Magician- Spellcaster/Fire Lvl: 4#

#ATK/ **1400** DEF/ 1700#

"Next I play the Spell card 'Spell Power Grasp' to add one Spell Counter to 'Blast Magician', and he gets another since I played a spell card."

#BM- 2 SP#

"Now I can add another 'Spell Power Grasp' from my deck to my hand. Next I equip 'Blast Magician' with the Equip Spell card 'Mist Body'. This equip card makes 'Blast Magician' indestructible in battle. And since I played a Spell card, 'Blast Magician' gets another Spell Counter!"

#BM- 3 SP#

"In addition to 'Mist Body' I equip 'Blast Magician' with 'Mage Power' which gives 'Blast Magician' five hundred attack and defence points for every Spell and Trap card I control, which just so happens to be two. Also, 'Blast Magician' gets another Spell Counter."

#BM ATK- 2400 - 4 SP#

"Now I activate 'Blast Magician's' special effect! By removing Spell Counters attached to 'Blast Magician' I can destroy a monster whose attack is equal to or less than seven hundred times the number of counters I remove. I remove four counters, which equals 2800, which is more than 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon's' 2400!" 'Blast Magician' pointed his staff at 'Red-Eyes' and fired four balls of flame at the dragon, destroying it. "Now I attack your lifepoints directly with 'Blast Magician'!"

#Naruto- 4000#

#Fubuki- 1600#

"I end my turn!"

Ryou smirked as he watched the duel play out, seeming pleased with what he was seeing. After all, Naruto had already seen one of his strategies; it was only fair that he see one of his. Fubuki, like Naruto, was excited by his opponents play.

"That was a nice turn! Ten munekyun points to you! My turn, draw! I activate my face down, 'Call of the Haunted'! This Trap card allows me to Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard when activated, and I choose 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' in attack mode!" The Black Dragon returned, letting out a battle cry of vengeance. "Next I play the Spell Card 'Inferno Fire Blast', which I can activate if there is a 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' on the field that I control! This card deals damage to you equal to my 'Red-Eyes' original attack points, which is 2400 damage!" 'Red-Eyes' blasted Naruto with a large ball of dark flames.

#Fubuki- 1600#

#Naruto- 1600#

"'Blast Magician' gets a Spell Counter." Naruto informed him.

#BM- 2 SP#

"That's fine by me; next I play the Spell card 'Mystical Space Typhoon' to destroy your 'Mage Power' Spell card!"

#BM- ATK-1400 3 SP#

"Next I summon 'Spear Dragon' in attack mode." A stout blue dragon with a white underbelly and a pointed head appeared.

#Spear Dragon- Dragon/Wind Lvl: 4#

#ATK/ **1900 **DEF/ 0#

"'Spear Dragon' attack 'Blast Magician'!" The dragon gained altitude, before dive bombing the Spellcaster, dealing some damage to Naruto's life points.

#Fubuki- 1600#

#Naruto- 1100#

"Because 'Spear Dragon' attacked, it switches to defence mode, and since 'Red-Eyes' can't attack as a side effect of 'Inferno Fire Blast', I end my turn."

"Damn man! You flipped that on me with ease!" Naruto grinned, clenching his fist in excitement. "But this is going to be my win! My turn, draw! I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two cards. Next I summon 'Summoner Monk' in defence mode."

#SM DEF-1400#

"By discarding one spell card from my hand I can summon one level four or lower Spellcaster from my deck, and I discard 'Spell Power Grasp' to summon 'Breaker the Magical Warrior' in attack mode."

#Breaker the Magical Warrior- Spellcaster/Dark Lvl: 4#

#ATK/ **1600** DEF/ 1000#

"Next I play the Spell card 'Magicians Unite'! If I control two or more Spellcaster-Type monsters in attack mode, I can have one of them get 3000 attack points, and I choose 'Blast Magician' to receive the boost!"

#BM ATK-3000#

"'Blast Magician' destroy 'Spear Dragon'!"

#Naruto- 1100#

#Fubuki- 500#

"Finally, I play the Spell card 'Magical Blast'! This card deals two hundred points of damage to your life points for every Spellcaster I have on my side of the field; which means you lose 600 life points!"

#Naruto- 1100#

#Fubuki- 0#

"And that's that!" Naruto grinned. Fubuki blinked, before quickly getting over his surprise.

"Damn, that was awesome; though it sucks that I've lost twice in a row today." The brunette lamented. These words made Naruto turn to Ryou, who smirked slightly at the silent challenge. As Ryou walked forward, Fubuki moved away from his position. Once Ryou had taken his place, he and Naruto activated their duel disks.

"DUEL!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's as far as I got with that one. The intention was that Naruto would make friends with Ryou and Fubuki, and he would become very close to Fubuki and Asuka; almost like the family he never had. Naruto was then going to vanish along with Fubuki, and after that I'm not sure where I would have gone with it.<strong>

**But yeah, this idea spawned from when I watched the Yu-Gi-Oh episode against Arcana/whatever his name is in Japanese, and i thought his Dark Magician looked really cool. So I had the idea to make a fic where Naruto has a Dark Magician deck. But yeah, would anyone like to try it out? I doubt I'd ever get anywhere with it, so instead of letting it gather anymore dust (I had this idea way back in Februar) I thought I'd put it out there. Let me know if you want to.**


	2. The Girl With Blue-Eyes

The Girl With Blue-Eyes

**(Though this isn't a GX fic, I feel like it still deserves a spot in the Crossover Side Deck)**

Officer Shishimoto Chiemi had had a long day. First she had to deal with her douchebag of a partner copping a feel of her arse, and she bruised her knuckles when they smashed his face. Then she chased a bunch of kids on shoddy D-Wheels that broke apart on the road and bombarded her own with debris. To top it all off, she got yelled at by the chief for accidently putting one of the snot nosed brats in the hospital. Now she was stuck on traffic watch, making sure that nobody caused any trouble on the roads.

So you can imagine that she was pretty pissed off when an orange D-Wheel blazed past her way above the speed limit.

"God damn it!" She cursed, revving up her engine and following the perpetrator. She flicked on her siren and sped up to drive alongside the other rider. "Stop, this is the Public Security Maintenance Bureau! Pull over your vehicle and step away from it!" She tried to get a closer look at the driver, but their helmet blocked most of their face. All she could see were marks on either side of the persons face, and lips quirked into a grin. "Criminal marks…he must have done some serious shit to get multiple ones." Officer Shishimoto muttered, before shouting again. "If you do not pull over, I will have to use force!"

"Sure, I'll stop!" The marked person shouted "If you beat me in a Turbo Duel that is!" Shishimoto narrowed her eyes; they widened when the other rider sped up even more.

"Damn, his D-Wheel is faster than mine, looks like the only way to catch him is through a duel. Fine!"

"Duel mode on-"

"Auto Pilot, standby." From both bikes came a purple aura, that surrounded the area they were in. The criminals DW slowed down to match the officer's speed.

"DUEL!"

"My turn, draw!" Shishimoto declared, drawing from her deck. "I summon 'Patroid' in attack mode!" Next to her a toony police car appeared, driving alongside her.

#Patroid- Machine/Earth Lvl: 4#

#ATK/ 1200 DEF/ 1200#

"I end my turn!" The other rider scoffed and drew a card.

"Is that it? My turn, draw. I activate the effect of 'Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit' in my hand! When you control a monster, and I don't, I can special summon this minster from my hand, but it can't attack this turn." Above them materialised a large white dragon, with golden armour.

#Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit- Dragon/Light Lvl: 6#

#ATK/ 2100 DEF/ 1400#

"Next I summon 'Kaiser Sea Horse' in attack mode!" Next to the dragon appeared a humanoid monster in blue armour, wielding a shield in one hand and a trident in the other.

Shishimoto gulped as she stared at the two monsters in awe. The criminal smirked.

"Kaiser Sea Horse', destroy 'Patroid'!" 'Kaiser Sea Horse' threw its trident, destroying the little police car.

#Shishimoto- 3500#

"I end my turn!"

"My turn, draw! I summon 'Steamroid!"

"When 'Steamroid' attacks an opponent's monster, 'Steamroid' gains 500 attack points!" On cue, 'Steamroid' charged 'Hieratic Dragon', destroying it.

#?- 3800#

"I end my turn!" Shishimoto declared. As the mystery rider's turn began, their D-Wheel sped up slightly as they got a speed counter.

"My turn, draw." A grin spread across their lips. "Sorry, but this is the end for you; I tribute 'Kaiser Sea Horse' to summon a very special monster._Like lightning, blind your enemies with your radiance!_ Come forth, 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon'!" Shishimoto gasped as the sky above the riders D-Wheel clouded over with storm clouds. From the clouds emerged a large white head, with brilliant blue eyes. The clouds were blown away by a flap of powerful wings, revealing the mighty 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' in all its glory.

#Blue-Eyes White Dragon- Dragon/Light Lvl: 8#

#ATK/ 3000 DEF/ 2500#

"H-How do you have that card?" The security officer demanded "That's a Kaiba family heirloom!" The rider simply grinned.

"Correction; it was a Kaiba family heirloom, now it's mine! 'Blue-Eyes', turn that 'roid' into a train wreck! **Burst Stream of Destruction**!" The majestic dragon opened its maw and unleashed a fierce white blast, annihilating 'Steamroid'. Shishimoto cried out as the force of the attack made her D-Wheel swerve harshly, and her only speed counter vanished.

#Shishimoto- 1800#

"I place down one facedown and end my turn." The rider said from their new position in front. Shishimoto gulped as she stared up at the legendary dragon, feeling fear fill her. Swallowing, she drew a card from her deck, and she caught up once again as she gained a speed counter.

"I don't know how you got that card, but as a member of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, it's my job to make sure that monster returns to where it belongs! I play 'Speed Spell- Stop Attack'! By sacrificing speed counters I can switch your monster to defence mode for the same amount of turns as speed counters I used! So, 'Blue-Eyes' is switched to defence mode." The dragon roared angrily as it was forced into a subdued position. The mystery rider frowned behind their helmet.

"And what was the point in that? There's no way you can bring out a monster with more than 2500 attack points in one turn!" Shishimoto smirked.

"You're right- but I don't need one! I summon 'Drillroid' in attack mode!" Next to her, a robot with tracks, drill arms and a drill nose appeared.

#Drillroid- Machine/Earth Lvl: 4#

#ATK/ 1600 DEF/ 1600#

"My cute little 'roid' here can destroy a monster that is in defence mode before damage calculation, so say goodbye to your- or, I should I say- that stolen 'Blue-Eyes'!" The drills on the robot revved up, and with a comical dive it slammed into the white dragon face first, destroying the mighty beast. "I end my turn!"

"Reverse card, open!" The rider declared, surprising Shishimoto. "I activate the Trap card, 'Birthright'! This card allows me to select one normal type monster in my graveyard and special summon it!" The officer's eyes widened as 'Blue-Eyes' returned to the field.

"N-No way! I just got rid of that thing!" The woman lamented, and her opponent laughed gleefully.

"Don't be so naïve to think that you can get rid of _my_ 'Blue-Eyes' so easily! My turn, draw!" The rider got even further ahead, now having three speed counters, as opposed to Shishimoto's zero. "I summon 'Kaibaman' in attack mode!" A man in an outfit resembling the 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' arrived to the duel, complete with cocky grin and teeth shine.

#Kiabaman- Warrior/Light Lvl: 3#

#ATK/ 200 DEF/ 700#

"However, he won't stick around for long, because I activate his special effect! By tributing him, I can special summon a 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' directly from my hand!" Shishimoto paled as 'Kaibaman' was replaced by another 'Blue-Eyes'.

"N-No way. T-Two 'Blue-Eyes White Dragons'?"

* * *

><p>"Next, I play the spell card 'One for One' which, by discarding one monster from my hand to the field, allows me to special summon one level one monster from my hand or deck. I special summon 'The White Stone of Legend'!" Next to 'Blue-Eyes' appeared a small white stone. Jack raised a brow at the strange monster.<p>

"Just what exactly do you expect that to do? It won't help your 'Blue-Eyes' destroy my 'Red Dragon Archfiend'." He sneered, only to receive a smirk from his sister.

"Oh of course not." Naruko agreed as she picked a card from her hand. "But this card will! I activate the spell card 'Burst Stream of Destruction'! When I have a 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' on my side of the field, I can destroy all monsters you control!" Jack's eyes widened.

"No, my 'Red Dragon'!" He grit his teeth in anger as his precious dragon was destroyed, by a damned spell card of all things! Naruto stuck her tongue out at her older brother, winking cheekily.

"Now, let me show you why I summoned 'The White Stone of Legend'! Activate Synchro-Summon!" Jack's eyes widened again.

"A Synchro-Summon!" He repeated in shock. 'That makes nine stars! What monster could she possibly be summoning?' Naruko grinned at the look on his face.

"That's right! 'Red Dragon Archfiend' may be your heart and soul, but this monster is my pride and joy! Let your brilliance dazzle your unworthy opponents; wipe them away in a burst of light! Synchro-Summon, 'Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon'!" 'Blue-Eyes' and 'White Stone' mixed together to create a whole new monster.

* * *

><p><strong>I had this idea when I first started to watch 5DS, and even though i only watched about 12 episodes, I was surprised by how much I liked it. I also actually have all of the cards Naruko uses, and the Azure-Eyes Sliver Dragon is in my own personal deck.<strong>

**Anyway, in this fic Naruko was going to be the younger sister of Jack Atlas, who got separated from him at an early age. She had stolen the Blue-Eyes cards from a museum or personal vault or something.**

**I quickly ran out of steam for this idea, and since I never really got around to watching more 5DS I couldn't really think of a direction for this fic to go.**

**So yeah, The Girl With Blue-Eyes was an idea I liked, but I have never- and I probably never will- got around to expanding on these small bits I wrote. I hope someone will like this idea out enough to try it though.**


End file.
